


You kissed me...

by ElijahGiovanni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Life Saving, M/M, Thames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahGiovanni/pseuds/ElijahGiovanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for my friend's birthday - It's not every well written but I am sure she will like it. Her name is Mrsheftyturtle on Fanfiction.net</p><p>Check her fanfics out she is awesome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kissed me...

Sherlock roused from his unconscious state to the feel of rain pattering deftly against his cheeks and cobbles pressed firmly against his forehead. He groaned loudly and blinked his eyes several times to ensure that he was in fact awake. He wondered how long he had been lying there and if anybody had seen him. Then he remembered that Jim Moriarty was on the prowl again - refusing to disclose how he had managed to survive shooting himself in the base of the skull. Sherlock knew that nobody would find him because the Psychopath had lured John and The Detective to a secluded location just off the bank of the Thames via text. When they had arrived they expected to have to face some sort of challenge but before they could even react they heard footsteps and Sherlock could feel something sharp pierce into his neck. His body still felt half numb but he could build up the strength to stand and hobble. He despised feeling so vulnerable. The last memory he had was being pulled by rough hands and clumsy fingers - then John yelling his name. After that, blackness.

John.

John was missing.

Sherlock's brain immediately went into over-drive, how could he have NOT noticed this? He knew that Mary was tucked up safely in bed with little Sophie, to his knowledge. They were safe and no longer a priority at that current moment. Sherlock just knew that he needed to find John and it would have to be quick. Moriarty was the devil at work and could have god knows what planned for the doctor.

" _John - John!"_ He called out, in full knowledge that nobody would reply to his panicked voice. He ran with all the strength in his body - it was almost a good thing that he was a recovering drug addict. His tolerance was remarkably strong and his body could recover much quicker than most people. His footsteps slapped harshly against the cobbled walkway, rain dragging across his cheeks and hurting his eyes. he did not care as long as he could get to John. In the corner of his eyes he could see a large troupe of teenagers who seemed to be the only signs of life around. He scanned them for deductions as he ran, stumbling slightly at the numb feeling in his ankles.

**Hungry.**

**Dog Lover.**

**Rides a motorbike.**

These boys were clearly just passers-by, there was no John with them either. He didn't care that they were no pointing at him - he had to find his Doctor. Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he stopped for breathe and time to read it.

**I have a new game for you. It's called, find the hay in the needle stack. - JM**

Sherlock blinked as he read the message, it took him a few moments to understand what it meant.

John was trapped somewhere, and somewhere dangerous.

He ground his teeth and paced frantically, piecing together the events that had happened. he looked to the river and heard a loud splash coming from a source nearby. That was when it hit him like a punch in the face that was not sub-text.

**I hope you are familiar with Escapology. JM**

He opened up a new message addressed to Lestrade - telling him where he was and to send help when possible.

* * *

It did not take Sherlock long to find the source of the noise, and when he did arrive he saw Moriarty smirking menacingly as the rivers edge. He could see a half submersed John behind him, his arms tied in crucifix form within a fisherman's cage. The only thing keeping him buoyant it seemed was a chain that was slowly lowering him down. He tried to shout but he was still almost completely drugged, as though Jim wanted him to be awake during the whole ordeal unable to do anything. A stifled yelp startled Sherlock as realisation hit him - John was going to drown if he did not act quickly.

" _John!"_ He yelled, lunging forwards and willing to do anything to save his friend from drowning. Jim held out a hand in a 'stop' gesture.

" _I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ The Consulting criminal warned, before gesturing towards Sherlock's forehead which now had a laser marker pointed to it. Yet again Jim had gained the upper hand. " _If you move before the game starts, my sniper will shoot you dead and then neither of you will live."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ The detective asked, fighting the urge to move and save John.

His John.

" _I like to watch you squirm - I like to prove that I can control you. All it takes is a pull of the heart-strings."_ He grinned, laughing half heartedly. He looked to one of his men, the one controlling the chains and nodded before pacing past Sherlock and winking. " _Until next time - Sherlock Holmes."_ _  
_

As he disappeared into the fog his men followed, letting go of the levers keeping the cage afloat and sending John tumbling into the icy depths of the water. The detective shed his coat, and jacket and and prepared himself for the cold. When he was ready he ran towards the bank and dived into the surging waters below.

The cold hit him like a thousand knives at once and he found that his joints were stiffening and his mind was clouding up. Still half drugged he desperately thrashed and kicked until he could swim freely, not caring about the pain he was putting his body through. He needed to find John and fast, he knew that time was running out. He saw a glimmer of metal just below him and moved as quickly as he could until he became face to face with John - his eyes were full of hurt and fear and his mouth was clenched as though he was going to cry. It was almost heartbreaking to see. It was evident he thought he was going to die right then and there. Sherlock, having no choice but to ignore that, tugged hard on the cage door with great difficulty, finally managing to get to John and untying his injured wrists. He pulled the doctor gently into his reassuring embrace and let John wrap his arms around his neck so that Sherlock could freely move his arms.

He swam for the both of them - to save their lives. Sherlock felt the pressure around his head become more constrained and knew that he was so close to drowning. When he breached the surface he coughed violently and dragged John, still latched to him to the bank. He lifted him with all the strength he had left and laid the doctor on his back to safety before climbing himself. He almost blacked out as oxygen filled his lungs again so suddenly and panic set in when he looked at John and noticed the man was no longer awake - or breathing for that matter. Lestrade was nowhere to be seen and he was starting to become frantic.

The detective who thought he couldn't feel things such as hurt and pain was holding his lifeless best friend in his arms. He did something anybody would do to save a life- he placed his lips clumsily against John's lips and blew three puffs of air into his mouth before pressed firmly against his chest with his palms another three times. He repeated this process several times uncaring to the fact that sirens were now blaring around him. Lestrade had finally arrived with an ambulance tailing behind.

With one last puff of breathed John's eyes shot open and he coughed puddles worth of water out his mouth before collapsing back against the ground. He was delirious but he was alive and shivered underneath Sherlock's grasp.

" _Cold.."_

 _"Are you alright?"_ Sherlock asked, pulling the man into his arms and reaching for his coat and jacket to wrap around the both of them. if John was any more concious he would make a comment about them no being a couple given how close in proximity they were.

" _You kissed me.."_ The doctor babbled, still half in his dream like state, leaning against Sherlock's neck. " _Kiss me again.."_ _  
_

" _John you are an idiot."_ The detective groaned, stiffening at the request and rolling his eyes at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He didn't know what it was he felt towards John if he was being truthful - Ever since the fall the only thing that kept him going it seemed was determination and thoughts that he may see John again. Sherlock didn't know what love was, or attraction or anything of the sort. He did admit though, against everything he believed in, having the doctor close to him felt strangely right and..nice?

" _Only an idiot for you.."_ _  
_

" _What about Mary?"_ Sherlock asked, scanning John's delrious face for any signs of emotion that he could deduce.

**Dilated pupils**

**Red-tinted cheeks**

**Genuine Smile**

" _She isn't you.."_

With that Sherlock crashed his lips down onto John's without thinking about what this could do to him as a person. John smiled into the gesture and kissed back with as equal a force. The detective knew that John was still bitter over everything Mary had done and had hidden - but he did not expect it to be so much that he loved somebody else. Was it love? Sherlock was unsure of his deductions and he hated that. At that moment he didn't even care that Lestrade was watching him - mouth hanging opening slightly. Instead Sherlock grasped John's face and deepened the kiss - both men were shivering so they held each other as tightly as they could.

Neither of them knew what it was that the felt - but they sure did love it.

" _I may be an idiot too, John Watson. An idiot for you also."_ He breathed, relaxing into the warm embrace. 


End file.
